1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp-push-in type lamp socket device for use in vibratory conditions under exposure to an outer atmosphere, such as for illuminating the indicator of a meter on motorcycles, and more particularly to a lamp socket device preferably made of a resilient material and having a pair of electrically conductive terminals fixedly positioned therein for preventing an electric fault or trouble under vibratory conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior lamp socket devices have been disadvantageous in that electrically conductive terminals thereof tend to be displaced out of mutual alignment due to forces applied when the lamp socket is attached or removed or other external causes such as vibrations applied to the lamp socket. If the terminals are misaligned or irregularly positioned, then a lamp body cannot be inserted in position smoothly. An additional problem with the conventional lamp socket designs is that the terminals are liable to fall toward the center, forming a short circuit.